Author,Vocaloid,dan Game Online (Iruna Online)
by Aishikawa Haruka Athaya
Summary: Cerita tentang Author yang pergi ke rumah Vocaloid untuk tugas.tetapi sesampai disana Author ribut dengan Gakupo sampai-sampai Author Airi menembakkan bazooka BRS ke Gakupo hingga terpental jauh. dan seketika ada 4 pemuda yang aneh menolong Gakupo. bagaimana ceritanya? simak crossover ini Dont Like,Dont Read


**Title : Author,Vocaloid,dan Game online (Iruna Online)**

**Author : Aishikawa Haruka,Fujikawa Airi**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : K+**

**Cast : Vocaloid,dan Iruna Online**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (Yamaha dan Crypton) dan Iruna online (Asobimo) bukan punya saya, fanfic ini murni oleh pemikiran saya dan teman**

**Warning : Typo,AU,Gaje,OOC,Bahasa Gaul**

**Author's Note : saya bekerja sama dengan teman. I'm not good making a fanfic T_T**

**Don't Like?Don't Read!**

（‐＾▽＾‐）

（‐＾▽＾‐）

（‐＾▽＾‐）

**Chapter 1 : Kedatangan Author**

Hujan deras terjadi di kota Tokyo, matahari tidak bersinar dengan terang menandakan bahwa hari akan di guyur hujan. Jalanan kota Tokyo udah ramai dengan hiruk pikuk kendaraan yang seolah tidak ada hentinya bergerak kesana kemari (?). Seorang gadis bernama Haruka berperawakan cantik dan tinggi tampak sedang berlari di taman Tokyo (#wahhh…aku cantik#PLAKK). Sang gadis basah kuyup karena hujan tiba-tiba dan tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan

Tepat di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis yang cantik dan tingginya sama juga berlari mengikuti kemana Haruka pergi (?),dia adalah Airi teman satu kelas Haruka (kenyataan loe…#Plakk..ditampar reader)Airi anak yg pintar dari Haruka (kenyataann juga…T_T)

Mereka sudah melewati taman dan sekarang mereka menuju rumah Vocaloid yang terkenal di telah melewati beberapa rumah,dan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah group idol mereka sangat basahh tp untungnya mereka membawa baju cadangan yg ada juga engos-engosan karena segera mengetok pinu rumah itu.

_**TOK…TOK...TOK**_

_**KRIEKK..**_

Kami mendengar suara pintu kali yang kami lihat setelah pintu dibuka adalah seorang gadis berambut tosca yang diikat teal memakai baju kaos yang bertulis "Hatsune Miku" dengan lambang Negi disebelah tulisan itu tersenyum kepada kami senyum manisnya kami berdua sudah mengenalinya,sudah jelas bajunya bertulis "Hatsune miku" dan itu adalah namanya sendiri.

"akhirnya…kalian datang juga"ucap Miku dengan senyumnya. Kami berdua juga ikut tersenyum.

"boleh kami berdua masuk?" tanya Haruka. Miku mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam rumah tandanya kami di persilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah masuk ke dalam rumah itu,Miku menutup pintu dan menunjukkan ruang sudah banyak yg menuggu. Aku dan Airi membungkukkan badan tanda hormat.

"Minna-san gomen…tadi kami berdua harus menempuh hujan deras sampai baju kami basah kuyup"ucap Airi dan aku yg masih membungkukkan kami berdua mengangkat badan dan berdiri tegak. Sebenarnya aku sangat ke dinginan karena tadi bajuku basah terkena hujan rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat menggati baju ini.

"akhirnya…"lega lelaki yang berambut biru tua. Aku dan Airi juga lega sudah sampai sini.

"ehh bajumu basah banget..cepat ganti bajumu kalau tidak kau akan sakit"ucap lelaki itu ini identik dengan hobinya yang suka makan es mempunya banyak fan tampan,ceroboh,bodoh dan terkadang dia juga selalu berpikir yang adalah Kaito Shion

"hmmm….baiklah"jawab kami berdua.

"boleh kami pinjam kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju?" tanya Airi

"Tentu,kamar mandinya ada di lantai atas " jawab yang memiliki rambut panjang dan berwarna pink,umurnya sekitar 20 tahun

Baru saja kami mengambil langkah pertama,kami mendengar bisikan dari seorang yang berambut ungu dan panjang kepada temannya yang berambut kuning cerah.

"hei Len,bagaimana kalau kita mengitip?kita pura-pura ke kamar"ucapnya

"ten-"belum selesai berbicara,aku dan Airi langsung menyindir.

"dan jangan ada yang mengintip"sindir kami berdua selalu kompak dengan hal apa -satu anak tangga kami naiki dan sampailah kita didepan kamar yang ganti baju adalah sangat lama,aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan baju ini.

"uwwhhh…Airi kau lama sekali!"bentakku dari luar kamar -tiba ada yang memegang bahu sebelah kiriku aku menengok ke belakang,ternyata yang memegang bahuku adalah orang yang tadi,berambut panjang dan berwarna ungu,tinggi,dan selalu berpikiran negative sama seperti adalah Kamui Gakupo.

"mengapa kau tidak ganti baju dikamarku saja"ucap lelaki mulai memerah,aku menundukkan malu menjawabnya tapi aku memberanikan diri.

"ti-tidak usah,aku akan menunggu Airi"Gakupo memegang tanganku,pipiku makin memerah dan aku kembali menundukkan tiba-tiba Gakupo menarik sangat -tiba Airi membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan…

**PLAKKKK**

Airi berhasil membuat cap di muka merintih mengela nafas lega karena hampir saja si samurai mesum melakukan 'itu' kepadanya.

"kau ini,berani sekali melakukan itu pada temanku! Dasar Samurai Mesum ! matilah Kau!"ucap Airi sambil memegang sebuah buku yang tidak tahu datangnya dari terjadilah perang dunia 3 (?)

Aku hanya sweatdrop,sedangkan Airi dan Gakupo terus berperang. Airi mengeluarkan bazooka yang entah darimana,mungkin dia pinjam Black Rock Shooter (?)dan mengarahkannya pada Gakupo.

**DUARRRR**

Sebuah leadakan yang sangat besar dan kencang. Airi tertawa terbahak-bahak,aku melihat Gakupo ternyata Gakupo sudah jadi terong gosong (?)

"hei Airi,liat Gakupo dia sudah menjadi terong gosong (?)" berdua sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan tawa.

"BWAHAHAHA…"tawa kami berdua sangat kencang sehingga terdengar sampai pun juga lupa kalau bajuku masih basah.

"ehh aku ganti baju dulu ya…dan intip terong gosong ini,ok?"ucapku dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya rapat.

"ok…"ucap Airi yang sekarang tersenyum evil pada Gakupo,Gakupo makin merinding melihat senyum evilnya Airi. 'apa yang ingin ia lakukan,aku sudah jadi terong gosong selanjutnya apa?'tanya Gakupo dalam hati.

**SKIP TIME**

Aku sudah selesai mengganti baju dan sekarang aku dan Airi menuju ruang keluarga,disana ada bermacam-macam aktivitas (?) ada yang main gitar,main computer,nonton tv,baca buku dan dan Airi duduk di Gakupo akhirnya turun dan duduk di sebelah Kaito dan Len.

"ouch…"rintih orang menengok kea rah Gakupo kecuali aku dan Airi,kami hanya memalingkan kepala.

"ada apa denganmu _Gaku-Kun_?" tanya Kaito yang ada semua heran kenapa di muka Gakupo ada cap tangan yang besar dan mukanya gosong.

"pasti kau tadi mengintip Haruka-chan dan Airi chan ya?"tanya dan Airi sudah memanas karena ingin membunuhnya. Gakupo hanya diam sambil memegang mukanya.

"dasar Samurai Mesum!"ucap mengambil Tuna raksasanya dan memukul wajah Gakupo yang sudah memar karena di hajar Airi tadi. Luka memberhetikan pukulannya dan menatap kami berdua,kami berdua sebenarnya sudah Evil smile,aku sudah memegang pemukul baseball milik Len dan Airi memegang bazooka orang di ruangan itu segera bersembunyi di balik sofa.

"mengapa kau berhenti Luka-chan""ya dia benar, kami kan juga ingin gabung""mengapa kau tidak melanjutkannnya dan kami bantu" kami berdua mengeluarkan aura gelap yang ditambah Evil menelan -chan mengeluarkan Evil smilenya dan melihat kearah Gakupo. (¬‿¬)

"baiklah aku mulai perangnya" ucap Luka

"horayyy…"ucap kami akhirnya Luka memukul muka Gakupo,sedangkan aku memukul perutnya dengan pemukul baseball. Yang lain hanya menatap kami ngeri karena takut babak belur juga kayak Gakupo.

Setelah Gakupo tepar,sekarang giliran Airi yang membuat lebih babak menyiapkan bazookanya dan mengarahkannya keaarah Gakupo tidak berdaya lagi tapi dia masih bernafas.

"aktifkan tembakan Star (?)" ucap Airi kepada bazookanya.

"mengaktifkan tembakan Star (?)"

#Mungkin karena emang bazookanya milik BRS…#dibunuh BRS (?)

"10%"

"20%"

"30%"

"40%'

"50%"

"60%"

"70%"

"80%"

"90%"

"100%"

"Tembakan Star telah aktif" kata bazookanya.

#keren banget bazooka bisa bicara /˚,˚\ #dibunuh sama BRS lagi..

"baiklah…SEKA-"belum selesai Airi memutusnya

"apakah kalian tidak punya sifat kemanusiaan?"ucap seseorang yang berambut biru muda dia adalah dengan berlian diatas kepalanya,dia adalah Aoki Lapis.

"Apa?" lain keluar dari persembunyiannya (?) dan menatap tajam pada Aku,Luka dan Airi

"ya Aoki-chan benar,apakah kalian tidak punya sifat kemanusiaan?" ,Luka dan Airi menatap mereka semua berbalik membela Gakupo.

"seharusnya kalian malu dengan diri kalian"ucap yang lainnya merasa kasihan terhadap Gakupo.

#asekkk…kata-katanya#Lebay mode : ON + Dikubur hidup-hidup sama char vocaloid

"kalian membunuh orang yang tidak berdosa"ucap orang yang rambutnya sama seperti Miku tapi lebih tinggi,Mikuo

"apa katamu…tidak bersalah?jelas-jelas dia tadi hampir ingin 'Rape' Haruka-chan,apakah itu tidak bersalah"ucap Airi.

"aku tahu tapi kan selebihnya beri dia kesempatan"ucap lain hanya menatap kami dengan tatapan peduli terhadap Gakupo.

"dan kalian harus meminta maaf kepada Gaku-kun"kata ,Airi dan Luka hanya manyun,mereka semua membela saking kesal dan selalu lari keluar dari rumah menerpa hujan badai yang disertai mataku mengalir dengan derasnya dibawah terpaan hujan,aku terus berlari tanpa henti dan sampailah aku di duduk di sebuah bangku taman,aku tidak memperdulikan hujan meskipun aku baru ganti baju. (╥_╥)

di rumah Vocaloid ø

**Airi P.O.V**

'aku tidak pernah melihat Haruka-chan menangis…aku selalu melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa dan sungguh di luar dugaanku Haruka-chan menangis…aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini,aku harus mengejarnya meskipun terpaan hujan badai menimpaku,karena kita sudah berjanji kalau kita akan selalu bersama dalam sedih maupun senang,aku harus mengejarnya'ucap Airi dalam hati.

Aku segera berlari keluar rumah dan mencari terus meneriaki namanya sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri.

"Haruka-chan! Dimana kau?"teriakku sambil melihat-lihat.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Haruka-chan!dimana kau?"aku mendengar seorang gadis meneriaki namaku. 'Aku tidak ingin merepotkan baik aku minta maaf padanya 'hati Haruka.

"Haruka…" ucap Airi dengan gaya kacang telur garuda

"Airi…" sama dengan Airi mengucapkan dengan gaya kacang telur garuda

"STOPPPP!"kata manajer Haruka dan berdua hanya diam saja,seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

"kan ini comedi kenapa jadi iklan kacang telur garuda sih?"tanyanya

"gak tahu deh.."ucap Haruka.

"iya aku juga bingung kenapa jadi iklan kacang telur garuda "

"Promosi kali.."ucap Haruka

"iya.."

"…"

"kita mulai kembali dari yang pertengakaranmu dan Gakupo"kata manajer menganggukkan kepala,dan di pikiran kita sudah terpancar aura gelap (?) untuk membunuh Gakupo

**Back to First **

"baiklah aku mulai perangnya" ucap Luka

"horayyy…"ucap kami akhirnya Luka memukul muka Gakupo,sedangkan aku memukul perutnya dengan pemukul baseball. Yang lain hanya menatap kami ngeri karena takut babak belur juga kayak Gakupo.

Setelah Gakupo tepar,sekarang giliran Airi yang membuat lebih babak menyiapkan bazookanya dan mengarahkannya keaarah Gakupo tidak berdaya lagi tapi dia masih bernafas.

"aktifkan tembakan Star (?)" ucap Airi kepada bazookanya.

"mengaktifkan tembakan Star (?)"

#Mungkin karena emang bazookanya milik BRS…#dibunuh BRS

"10%"

"20%"

"30%"

"40%'

"50%"

"60%"

"70%"

"80%"

"90%"

"100%"

"Tembakan Star telah aktif" kata bazookanya.

#keren banget bazooka bisa bicara /˚,˚\ #dibunuh sam BRS lagi..

"baiklah…SEKARANG"ucap Airi. Gakupo menelan ludah dan menemukan kedua tangannya (?) Gakupo meminta maaf kepada aku,Airi,dan Luka.

"kumohon maafkan aku ini…dewa terong tolong selamatkan Hambamu ini yang tidak berdosa" kata-kata itu membuat seisi ruangan sweatdrop karena perkataannya. 'tidak berdosa?matanya kemana sih?' ucapku dalam Hati**.**

**DUARRR**

Ledakan dasyat yang berasal dari bazooka Airi (baca : BRS) membuat Gakupo terpental dan sebagian ruangan terlihat senang dapat membunuh dan membuang jauh-jauh si Samurai hanya sweatdrop melihatnya begitu juga yg lain mereka semua keluar dari persembunyiannya (?).

Tidak lama kemudian aku melihat 4 orang yang 2 perempuan dan 2 lagi datang bawa Gakupo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Yang lebih aneh mereka memakai pakaian yg aneh. Perempuan yang di kuncir 2 berwarna abu-abu, memakai pakaian dress selutut berwarna biru dengan bando telinga kucing yang kawaii di kepalanya. Perempuan rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat muda, memakai pakaian long dress berwarna biru tua dengan renda berwarna emas dan memakai telinga kelinci. Sedangka laki-laki yang berambut pendek warna putih ke abu-abuan, memakai baju yang sama seperti perempuan yang dikuncir 2 tapi bedanya ini khusus cowo. Laki-laki yang berambut pendek berwarna cream,memakai baju armor yang berwarna merah yang dilapisi oleh besi yang kira-kira agak berat (#ditampar).

"Ka-kalian siapa?" tanya yang tadinya dalam posisi duduk,bangkit dan membungkukkan semua hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan semua tersenyum pada kami,kami tidak tahu maksudnya apa.

"perkenalka namaku pertama Haruka."ucap perempuan yang dikuncir 2."namaku Dvlgirl,salah satu character Airi"ucap gadis yang berambut pendek . "Namaku Yoisuke,char kedua Haruka"kata laki-laki yang berambut putih ke abu-abuan."namaku Jester,char kedua Airi-san"kata laki-laki yang memakai armor Vocaloid menegok ke Haruka dan Airi karena saat perkenalan mereka,mereka menyebutkan nama Haruka dan para Vocaloid segera memalingkan muka kearah mereka ber-4.

"Dari mana kalian berasal?"tanya ber-4 saling tengok-menengok (?) dan segera menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kami berasal dari dunia yang-" "penuh dengan monster" "yang akan kami kalahkan" "bersama pencipta kami" mereka menjawab Vocaloid hanya bisa sweatdrop,mereka menanyakan asal tempat malah bilang dari dunia yang penuh monster. 'aku tanya asal tempat,malah jawabnya dari dunia banget' ucap Miku dalam hati.

"uhh…maksud kami tempat tinggal kalian yang asli dimana?" tanya ber-4 saling tengok-mengok tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Kami berasala dari-" "IRUNA ONLINE" jawab mereka kompak dan Vocaloid bingung dimana itu Iruna Airi dan Haruko tahu dimana itu Iruna Online.

"aku tahu dimana itu Iruna Online" Vocaloid menengok kearah segera mengeluarkan Android ku dan menyalakannya,setelah itu aku membuka sebuah games online yang ada di Androidku yang bernama 'Iruna Online' aku segera meng-klik icon games itu,lalu start dan munculah sebuah tempat di Iruna online yang bernama 'Capital City of Saterica' (#bukan sate dan rica-rica yah#dibunuh pk pedang) saat aku melihat kembali ternyata charku tidak teryata Kameko dan Yoisuke datang ke dunia ini untuk membawaku ke dunia Iruna Online.

"kau ingatkan..kau ingin ke dunia Iruna Online bersama teman-temanmu,dan kau ingin memiliki kekuatan seperti kami" ucap sejenak mengembalikan memoriku,dan aku ingat kalau aku benar-benar ingin ke dunia Iruna Online,tapi apa mereka bisa membawa aku kesana?itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"apakah kau bisa membawaku ke dunia Iruna online?"tanya Haruka,para Vocaloid dan Airi menengok kepadaku,sedangkan mereka ber-4 menganggukkan kepala.

"kami bisa membawamu ke sana" kata kembali mengeluarkan senyum tipis dari bibirku.

"baiklah aku ingin kesana" kata Haruka. mereka ber-4 mengangguk dan menunjuk ke arah para Vocaloid dan Airi.

"mereka juga ikut?" tanya mereka menganggukkan kepala agar mereka juga bisa merasakannya daripada iri atau bosan di rumah.

"ya mereka ikut"sontak mereka semua kaget,terutama Airi dia juga main Iruna online bersama Haruka namun dia kaget karena Haruka memiliki keinginan yang sangatlah aneh baginya dan Vocaloid.

"apa ini tidak apa-apa?"tanya Gakupo yang sudah sadar dari semua membulatkan mata karena melihat Gakupo bangkit dari pingsannya.

"E-eh..Gaku-kun udh bangun"ucap Mikuo. Tidak tahu kenapa,mungkin HP (nyawa di game) Gakupo sudah terisi kembali makannya bisa bangun kembali (?)

"tentu tidak kalian sangat senang disana" ucap mereka ber-4

"baiklah bawa kami semua kesana" ucap seketika cahaya berwarna putih ada di tengah kami semua terhisap ke dalam yang akan membawa kami ke dunia yang bernama Iruna Online.

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

Haruka : akhirnya chapter 1 selesai….

Airi : wow Iruna Online…ehh BTW Hanako main Iruna online yuk!

Haruka : di Kleya City

Airi : aku pake port guild

Len : apa serunya Iruna Online sih?

Haruka : serunya kita disuruh bunuh monster disana,ada yang lvlnya tinggi ada juga yang rendah..pokoknya seru,download aja

Len : ok,aku coba download

5 menit kemudian

Len : wehh gila monsternya besar banget lvl 46…

Haruka : sini biar aku sm Airi yang bantu aku lvl 102 sedangkan Airi lvl 104 jd gampang

Len : ok…

Haruka : km warrior kan?km pake weapon sickle biar gampang…

Airi : ayo bentar lg mati…

Len : tidak aku mati!

Haruka : tenang aja aku heal…aku kan wizard

2 Menit kemudian

Len : akhirnya selesai juga

Haruka : apa selanjutnya?

Len : lwn Blairad yg katanya lvl 72

Haruka+Airi : itu gampang…

Len : ayo,bareng2

4 Menit kemudian

Len : tidakk aku mati!

Haruka : sebentar aku heal kamu…

Airi : aku mati atknya smp 4000+ sedangkan HPku 4000

Haruka : sbntr aku heal

Airi : Hanako km pake Ice spears abis itu Fire lance

Haruka : ok

5 Menit kemudian

Len : wehh seru ternyata gamesnya

Haruka : aku bilang apa…

All char vocaloid : lagi pada apa?

Haruka+Airi+Len : IRUNA ONLINE

Miku : kenapa Len jadi ikut-ikutan main?

Len : seru gamesnya….

A/N : Gaje banget….(╥_╥) tapi aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki jalannya cerita ku ini…pasti banyak yg nanya IRuna Online itu apa...Iruna Online adalah games online yang berasal dari main Iruna online juga banyak,dari Indonesia,jepang,korea,Thailand dan seluruh mau coba. selamat menikmati gamesnya…

**A/N : mungkin akan update setelah satu minggu lagi,soalnya aku mau UTS dan gk mungkin aku lanjutin fanfic ini pas UTS,jadi Gomen-nee…**


End file.
